Desert Rose Redone
by marikudemonqueen.ishtar
Summary: Mariku is a young princess who is distend to marry the pharaoh, Atem, however She wants nothing to o with the pharaoh, one night she goes to seek guidence from her grandfathers tomb, how ever.. a certain Thief stumbles upon her Knowing that she is a royal he kidnaps her. Filled with fun, adventure and romance *Story is better the summery*
1. Our story begins

Mariku's beauty was know threw out Egypt clear bronze skin and golden blond hair, she moved with cat like grace men and woman alike would stop and watch her like they would a rare treasure. It was nearing her fifteenth birthday, the day that she would be engaged to a prince and become queen. They had decided on a young prince that went by the name of Atem her parents had heard about the achievement of bringing peace to most of Egypt with the strange golden items plus his family was by far the richest in the land.

How ever Mariku wasn't as thrilled about the idea, the bronze skinned girl frowned her arms crossed as she paced in her room her finger's running along the transparent glittered silk sleeves over her strapless top her cloths made from the softest of cottons, gold belt and a long lavender skirt with gold trim on the edges. Mariku frowned as she looked at the white dress placed in the corner of her room, wedding dress, she despised the thing, Mariku frowned as she sat onto her bed and punched her pillow.

She didn't want to marry the young prince she didn't want to marry period, she didn't want kids she didn't want any of it and having to be forced to marry she knew he other things would come as well, when she was sure her parents were asleep the young princess dressed in a long black robe and slipped out of her window, being careful not to fall, moments like this she thanked her cat like balance.

Mariku walked along the thin line coming to the edge of the city walls hopping down she made a dash staying within the darkest spots.

She ran and ran, no she wasn't running away she was simply paying some one a visit, Mariku stopped as she came upon the pyramids were the past kings had been buried, knocking away two large stones he princess wiggled her way into a rather large crack that was on one of the walls, the worker's that had built the thing hadn't caught it and her father had them put to death.

Mariku walked threw the dim cobwebbed and spider infested halls, she knew exactly were she was heading, coming upon a coffin she closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect "Grandfather" She spoke before sitting on the floor beside the object "Grandfather, I'm stuck I have no idea what to do, my father and mother both ant me to marry prince Atem because of his richest and popularity".

She spoke shaking her head "I don't want to be married, I know as the only daughter that it is mu duty to marry and have children but..I just don't know Grandfather.. I'm so confused.. I have no idea what to do" Mariku sighed as she remained by her grand father's tomb drawling within the sand that covered the ground below, however i was getting later and later, the young princess soon fell victim to sleep.

Meanwhile on the outer skirts of the city a figure on horse back stood his grin evil and dark, his eyes pale almost lifeless and full of greed and want, his left eye was decorated with three scars each one telling a story of gore and violence. his hair pale white, like the moon that lit the sky above was covered by the hood of his inner sand colored coat which was overlapped by a blood red robe that had belonged to his father. He had heard that the Ishtar's previous king had been buried with all of his belongings and riches.

Snapping the ropes that led to the horses muzzle said animal leaning up and charging forward, he was a tomb robber, entering by force and taking what he wanted, He was a wanted man some wanted him dead, some wanted him for his body and some wanted to be him, he was the Thief King, Akefia. Him and his men made their way down, a brown arched Akefia pulled at the ropes spying the opening "Well looks like some one got here before us" He spoke as he dismounted his horse and made his way over to the opening pushing his hood back. The Thief king leaned down to examine the foot prints leading in "We're in luck, the prints only lead in and not out, seems we caught ourselves a ra-".

He stopped in his sentence and looked closer at the foot prints in the sand "Mouse" he finished "Judging by the size I'd say I have caught myself a mouse" He spoke as one of the other frowned "Awe but boss can't we go aft-" Akefia stood and silenced the bunch "If anyone is going after this little thief it's me" He spoke turning to the opening yanking bricks and such away growling as he did so, making his was into the tomb, finding his way to the center, he remained quiet as possible, slipping into the room.

True to the stories he whole room was full of jewels and gold and treasures of every kind "Damn" He whispered to himself "I wish you were here grandfather.." He heard a female voice and stopped moving into the shadows "Ah, here's our little mouse" He whispered to himself as he drew closer and closer until he was able to get a good look a her.

She had dark skin, as dark as his own, long golden hair that was oddly styled into spike's her eye's were a deep piercing lavender, he watched as she stood up, the dark burgundy now dusted with sand. She did her best to bush it off, Mariku cursed to herself quietly as she tried to rub off the sand that suck to the fabric, she didn't even notice the danger that lurked behind her.

Once she was satisfied and thought that she had gotten most if not all of the sand off she stood up, she got the strange feeling that she was being watched, her heart sped up slightly, her eyes scanned the area the best they could in such a dim place. Mariku only shrugged.

Akefia watched her silently, like a wolf waiting for the right moment to strike it's pray, he ran his tongue over his fangs, this woman was nothing more but an obstacle in getting the jewels and riches he desired, then again, he thought to himself, men would pay to have such a beauty in their bed. He stopped his movements when he noticed the markings on her back and the golden thin crown that crossed her forehead.

"A princess" He spoke to himself, this put a whole new light on things, he could capture her and use her to his advantage. Akefia grinned as he continued on his move until he as directly behind her, reaching out he cupped a hand over her mouth and arm around her middle. Mariku screamed against the hand over her mouth and fought against her attacker, she was able to get one arm free instead of flailing and yanking t his hand she gave him a strong hit of her elbow to his shoulder.

When that didn't work and bit his hand drawing blood " Ah! you bitch!" He growled yanking his hand from her mouth, Mariku growled as her mouth was free and wiggled from the arm around her middle, taking off or at lest attempting to, a hand grabbed her by her elbow and yanked her back, her back collided with the stone wall knocking the breath out of the girl. Her eyes flickered to her attacker, in the dim light and her blurring vision all she could really make out was his white hair.

She tried to push him away even punch his chest, which only led to her hurting her own hand "Damn it, unhand me!" She yelled Akefia opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by one of his follower's voices "Sir the guards re coming!" The bronze Thief growled "Your annoying" He spoke to her as he lifted Mariku up and over his shoulder walking out of the tomb. Mariku blinked in confusion "The hell do you think your doing!? let me go!" She growled and hit his back "Damn it some one tie this thing up and gag it, it's giving me a headache" Mariku growled "Oh your poor baby".

She snarled at one of the Thief's men who chased her hands around and finally tied them "Her wrists bound?" Akefia asked the male who was rubbing his cheek "Yea she is " . "Good" The Thief King spoke throwing her over his horse "And for good measure" Akefia spoke as he tied a blind fold and gag on her. "Sir the guards have spotted us!" Akefia smirked "Good now move out!" He yelled as they took off voiding the arrows and spears that flew their way, the guard frowned they had captured the princess, the one who's marriage would have saved their kingdom "Quick assemble the others and wake the King and Queen and tell her King to be to gather his guards, we must get the princess back!"


	2. Bite marks and ransoms

The only thing Mariku could see was darkness she couldn't;t make any noise either and every time she tried to get free or wiggle off the horse a hand slapped her back side making her cheek's redden as she muffled curse after curse. when the animal stopped so did Mariku her brow arched from under the blind fold. She gave another muffled yell as she was lifted from the horse and placed over someone's shoulder again, she knew it couldn't of been Akefia this time, her holder was feeling her up which she responded to with animal like growls.

Akefia's voice rang in her ear's once again "Take the princess to my chamber" there were a few snickers from the crowd of thief's "Not for that you idiot!" Akefia yelled "It takes more then a nice set of tits and a nice ass to get me off, Princess here knows and has been around the pharaoh so put two and two together" The King a waited for his men to get the idea.

And waited...and waited...and waited... Akefia face palmed with a sigh of frustration "I'm surrounded by idiots... Just put the girl in my chamber I need a drink". Mariku had no idea were or what they were doing, all she knew was that the blind fold got darker and it got colder with the sound of wooden door slamming shut. The men tossed Mariku to the floor, one held her down as they tired her to a wooden post or tied to .

"Ah! the bitch bit me!" One of the men yelled and growled raising his hand up to strike the blond girl, he blinked as his wrist was caught "What th-" He looked back to see their King "We don't hit girls" He spoke "But she-" . "We don't hit girls" He repeated his voice more serious and deep as he crushed the males wrist. "Ah!- Y-Yes sir sorry sir!". The male yelled "Now all of you leave" He spoke , without a second thought the group of them ran out shutting the door .

Mariku blinked as she watched the men high tail it from the room, that's something she didn't expect she watched as he took a seat on a large pillow like bed that was surrounded by a ton of smaller and longer pillows and leaned back against the soft wall of pillows. For a long while they didn't speak but shared a glance every now and then Mariku frowned the silence was starting to get to her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked looking at him "Two things" He spoke holding up his two finger's "One your family will pay a ransom for your safe return a-". "You bastard" She hissed "Now now let me finish" Akefia smirked "And you will tell me what you know about the Pharaohs palace all of it's ins and outs". "Like hell". Mariku spoke frowning "Plus with him gone you don;t have to marry him". Akefia spoke reaching over into a bowel taking out an apple crunching down into it

Mariku blinked "How did you know.." Her voice trailed off, her parents hadn't said or posted anything about the marriage nor the wedding. "The little asshole has it plastered all over the palace walls and gates 'please come and celebrate the union between the pharaoh and princess Mariku" Akefia smirked hearing the female growl. he rose to his feet crossing the room to meet her, kneeling down biting into the apple again, some of it's juice hitting her cheek

"And I'm sure you don't want that do you?" He spoke lifting a hand wiping the juice from her cheek, without warning Mariku bit down onto his hand drawing blood, growling her forced his hand back against her mouth making the young woman gag forcing her to open her mouth wider for air, he kept it there until she shook slightly grinning the Thief pulled his blooded hand away as Mariku coughed and tried to get her breath back and watched as the thief stood

Mariku glared at him, he just smirked it off "If I was certain you wouldn't;t run away I'd offer you a more comfortable sleeping arrangement, how ever by the looks of my hand, you will be sleeping at the post tonight" Akefia spoke turning and leaving the young female were she was. The princess's eyes grew slightly "You can't be serious you're just going to leave me here?! by myself?! " She yelled frowning with no answer she closed her eye's and tried to look at the positives if there any.

"Well one plus is that I won't have to marry the pharaoh and that I will be able to do what I want.. but what will stop my parents from trying to marry me off again" She spoke to her self a double edged blade "No matter what I do I'll get cut" She sighed before looking around the room at the little things here and there as she moved to sit on her back side, her knees starting to ache.

Meanwhile back at the Ishtar palace Mariku's mother Queen Alya was pacing back and forth in her and her husbands room "How could she do this!? we give that girl any and everything she wants and we do everything for her and we simply ask one thing of her and she vanishes!" Her husband sighed clearing his throat "Well my dear marriage is quite a big thing and not so simple" He spoke

"Plus we knew echo her when we wedded I'm sure she just ran off to a friends home" He spoke plucking a grape from a fruit bowel "Sir, Madam!" One of the Ishtar's servants ventured into the room in a panic holding a sheet of paper "Calm down what is it ?" .

"It's the princess!" The servant yelled "She's been kidnapped by thieves!" both the king and queens jaws dropped .

"W-Well read it!" The king demanded The servant fiddled with the paper almost dropping it "It says Dear Ishtar family we found a lost little kitten we'll give her back but in return we want , uhh umm..." He spoke and showed the King the page "What!? that's like more or less twenty or thirty camels worth! we barley have enough to keep this kingdom up and running " His wife looked and frowned "My love we need to contact the pharaoh maybe he-" ."No i will not borrow money from him, servant tell the guards to rise the towns peoples earning collections" He spoke "Yes sir"

The Queen arched her brow looking at the signature "T.K...t.k? what can... oh now". She spoke "The Thief King has our daughter!" Se yelled her hand over her mouth "He's probably done so many terrible things to her! or even killed her! my child!" She spoke her hands covered her eye's her mind showing such gruesome pictures of her daughter "Do not worry dear, we will get her back, come rest now" The king spoke walking his wife to the bedchamber


	3. Almost got out

Mariku sat against the wall her wrists still tied to the post, she was bored.. completely bored she tugged at the ropes again and growled, the young girl blinked as she watched one of the ropes threads snap, she tugged harder and one by one the threads snapped, after hours of pulling and biting at the ropes the threads were coming undone.

"Finally" She spoke and looked around, with one final pull one of her hands were free, she tried hard to remove the other rope from her wrist, but the knot was to tightly wrapped. Mariku frowned and rested her head against the post, excited for nothing she thought shaking her head, it was then that she spotted the small sharpened piece of gold laying near by.

She looked at the thing for the next few minutes before she leaned over reaching as far over as she could to grab the sharp object "Come on almost there, I need to get out before dick head comes back" She muttered to herself, the piece of gold just within her finger tips reach. Mariku attempted to lean up onto her knees how ever she barely could move "Fuck". She cursed "Ass fell asleep"

The bronze female growled as she leaned over as far as possible she thought she heard some guards out side of the Bedchamber door "Don;t come in" She muttered to herself, she was so focused onto the sharp gold that she didn't even realize that Akefia had slipped into the room.

"Almost I got yo-". She stopped as Akefia picked the gold piece up from in front of her "Oh fuck.." She cursed and watched as he turned the object in his hand a few times before smirking at her "Looking for this?" He spoke his lips curved into an amused smirk before he threw the thing behind his shoulder, said object landing into a huge pile of stolen goods.

He grabbed a new piece of rope and then her wrist while he cut her bounded wrist free from the post, She tried to fight against him however he was much stronger then her and bounded her hand behind her back. "You're worse than an angry snake in a sack" Akefia muttered as he tossed her into the large mountain of pillows before stabbing the wooden table with a bloody dagger.

"Ow damn it don't be so rough you lo-" Marik stopped in her sent ace as she seen the blood stained knife her eyes looking over ta him , noticing that he to had some blood here and there on him, of which none was his own. "The guards of your parents are looking for you everywhere, seems your very important to them princess" He muttered. Mariku had righted herself up onto her knees, her heart skipping a beat.

"You didn't... you killed them?" She asked sounding in a days looking from the knife to him "You killed my parents guards!? how dare you! you low life bastard!" She yelled trying to get up onto her feet. "I'll kick your ass! I'll Waahhh!" She yelled losing her footing and falling back down onto the pillows "Ow.. damn it I'll kill you myself!" Mariku seethed glaring at him.

Akefia just stared at her for a few minutes before he laughed "Calm your little ass down, I only got rid of the ones that were in my way" He spoke wiping a bit of blood from his face before removing the crimson robe "So what is so important about you any way, other then being a princess, I heard about a big ceremony that was to be held in the palace tomorrow evening" He asked as he took a seat on the pillows as well leaning a little to relax.

Mariku frowned looking over at him as he took his seat, she'd keep a close eye on him "First of all I am not little I am a woman" She spoke as she sat up more, cross-legged blowing a few strands of her blond locks from her face how ever his question threw her off a little "The ceremony was for nothing important" Mariku sighed a grumble at the end "My parents arranged a wedding for me, to Pharaoh Atem".

Akefia blinked before he broke out into a rough dry chuckle :So you have to marry the midget?" He watched her for a few short moments before his attention was shifted to his dagger, picking up a cloth and wiped the thing clean making it shine. "Then you should be thanking me for getting you out of that mess" He spoke breathing onto the sharp blade polishing it.

"Thank you oh so much for kidnapping me away from my home and tying me to a post and throwing me into a huge mountain of pillows, there now can I get the hell out of here? so I can go start my own life and not have to worry about trotting around like some fucking show pony!" She spoke getting up again, only this time it was her skirt that she tripped over landing chest first to the floor "..Ow.. This.. is... bullshit!" She cursed followed by a sigh.

Akefia rolled his eyes "You can't even walk, you wouldn't last a day out there on your own" He spoke before shoving a bowl filled with variety of fruits, mostly grapes and one holding water at her. "Eat and drink and if you behave you will be able to bath" noticing that she was covered in dirt and sand surly the promise of a bath would help calm the woman.

Mariku shook her heed a little and indeed sand fell from her locks , it caused her to chuckle at herself before her eye's shifted to the bowl's , her stomach giving a painful growl of hunger. "And how exactly m I supposed to eat Thief King" She asked , she had remembered his name from all the wanted poster's that were plastered around her kingdoms walls, plus the promise of a bath didn't;t sound half bad.

Mariku had it all planned out she would play the good girl and do as she was told and the first chance he saw she would escape and go back home, She watched as Akefia moved a bit closer and plucked a grape from the bowl below "Open " He spoke Mariku stared blankly at him "...what..". "Open your mouth I will feed you, how ever you bite me I will stop " HE spoke listing the food to her lips again.

Mariku would had bitten the piss out of him by now, how ever the painful growls stopped her from doing so she just remembered the saying 'Never bite the hand that feeds you' she frowned slightly before opening her mouth and took the grape in chewing it, it tasted amazing oh hell did it take amazing, she had gone so long with out eating, the cool juice was welcomed to her dry throat as she look another one in and yet another.

Akefia watched her as she ate and drank the sparkling clear water down, the rumors were true, she was a very fair young woman, skin so soft, she was like a delicate desert rose, unlike the other woman he had met in the past Mariku was truly beautiful by nature.


	4. Maybe he's not so bad

Marik looked at the water that sat in the small Oasis, the sun beat down onto the water making it warm, off to the side was a few oils and body wash, she looked around before she started to slip her top off "Okay quickly" She spoke as she took the top of her outfit off the female froze hearing the bushes behind her shake causing her to jump and scream.

Akefia walked free from the bushes and frowned "Will you pipe down already?" He spoke walking o the water his hand slipping into the water feeling it's warmth "What the hell are you doing here?!" Mariku yelled covering her breasts from the thief's eyes. "I came to drop off a few more oils " He spoke setting the jar's down Mariku nodded and watched as the Thief King stood by one of the trees.

The bronze skinned princess walked to the edge of the spring and watched the crystal clear water flow by, there was only one thing wrong "Erm.. you know, you have to leave now" She spoke looked back at the male who just arched a brow and left from his spot against the palm tree advancing towards her "Leave? So you think I'm that stupid?" He spoke as he removed the red robe and hung it onto one of the branches, next was his sand colored robe, his shoes.

"I wont leave you alone, not one minute princess if you consider or think that it's unfair or rude then heh " He shrugged as he removed his kilt hanging the thing on the branch "Get over it" He spoke walking past her to the spring and dived in, a tomb robber had no shame, he lived on the streets since years and had seen worse than a naked body.

The princess frowned how ever arched a brow as he started to strip "What? wait you-" Then the kilt was off leaving the thief as naked as the day he was born Mariku cupped her hand over her mouth and turned so that her back was to him, her face bright red.

Mariku had been raised within the palace walls practically her entire life, never had she seen a completely naked man before, "But you I- A man and a woman should not be naked together unless they are married or at lest committed to each other" She spoke her parents had always drilled it into her head that it was against Ra plus the fact they had already made plans for the young princess.

How ever the water looked so nice and inviting, Mariku sighed knowing she couldn't win as she took her top and skirt off "Undergarment stays on" She announced before diving into the water. Akefia snorted before giving a humorous chuckle " Of course that's what you've been told but that's quite wrong women and men find their own partner, then sleep with them to see if the partner even stays sounds quite logical doesn't it?" The Thief King spoke before he dived under the water for a minute or two, resurfacing he shook the water from his hair and face running a hand down his features.

Mariku frowned as she slipped into the water "This dose feel nice" She spoke to herself before going below the water to rinse the shirt and sand off, she realized how close she was to the man and quickly saw to one of the corner's to wash herself, far from the thief. Akefia smirked and shook his head "You have so much to learn, all the thing's they don't teach you in the palace" he leaned on the edge of the bank his arms rested on the smooth layer of grass, he arching his brow smirking the little princess was having trouble getting some of the dirt stains from her arms.

Akefia looked around until he spotted one of his jars and picked it up "Come here" He spoke getting Mariku's attention "Come here, this bathing oil get's the grime off faster and easier". Mariku looked skeptical and shook her head "I'm not coming near you" The princess spoke as she scrubbed at her arm "I can get it off on my own . there's just.. just.. uhg! to much water" she mumbled to her self.

Shifting slowly she turned to rise out of the water a little to scrub her arms more, she cursed at her self before giving up "Fine" he princess spoke as she swam towards him stopping half way "You try anything and I will kick you" she stated before crossing the water more, stopping when she was a foot away. Akefia rolled his eye's "I'm not going to rape you calm your down" he moved and grabbed her pulling her closer, she of course flailed "Ra, will you settle down" Akefia spoke closing his eyes as he was splashed his drying hair now completely wet again.

When she settled we let some of the oil drop onto her skin, picking up a cloth that managed to stay dry threw her little fit using it he washed the dirt and grime away he chose this moment to examine her further, he enjoyed the smoothness of her skin as he washed her. Akefia stopped as he came to the deeply scared back he ran a finger over the mark feeling all the deep grooves and little bumps that had been left.

she was chosen to be the pharaohs bride, Queen of Egypt and doing so she had to have his secret carved into her back, such a painful thing to endure. "This actually feels nice" Mariku's voice broke the silence how ever when his finger ran over the marking's the girl almost squeaked in surprise. Akefia on chuckled as he lifted his hand and squeezed the cloth water drenching her removing the suds before he dropped the damp cloth onto her head "Lighten up princess"

Mariku flailed slightly as the damp cloth covered her eye's "Hey!" She chuckled and pulled the cloth off her head and gave a growl "Just call me Mariku will you?, I've heard princess so much that I want to slaughter the word itself" she grumbled to herself before she slid lower into the water till it touched the tip of her nose. She enjoyed the warmth around her body as she thought to her self.

"Meh Mariku sounds much better anyway" Akefia spoke as he rose from the spring grabbing a towel drying himself off and wrapped the thing around his waist before he slipped into a spare set of cloths he had brought, a pair of black pants, baggy at the bottom and thin at the top, around his top a crimson vest

she didn't under stand everyone always said that the Thief King was so violent and evil but here she was almost completely naked and he hadn't done anything. She looked up at him for a minute or two "I'll need cloths" She spoke

Akefia nodded to her, Fuck, he couldn't;t let her return naked, he didn't want his men laying their eye's on her body "You'll have to wear my red sand robe until we get back" He spoke holding the thing. and watched as Mariku lifted out of the water and took the thing wrapping it around her self.

he looked her up and down giving a chuckled as he grabbed his shoes slipping them on and the rest of his cloths, whistling his horse trotted in. First Akefia lifted her onto the stallion then himself snapping the ropes telling the animal to head home. Mariku rested against Akefia's chest with a sigh she liked feeling clean finally , she glanced up at him without him noticing, she gave a small smile and she thought Maybe he's not so bad after all


	5. Realization

"What?! what do you mean she's gone!?" Stems voice bellowed out filling the throne room in his rage word had leaked out about Mariku vanishing over night. "Please my pharaoh calm down we will find her" Mahaad spoke bowing to the young prince

"Mahaad I can not calm, not with my future queen out there some were" He spoke as he stood from his throne "Not to mention that she could be in danger" He spoke walking out onto his balcony, Mahaad following after him. "Has there been any word from her parents?" He asked looking back at the guardian who shook his head.

"Not really my pharaoh, how ever they have agreed to come by and speak to us about her disappearance" Mahaad spoke, Atem opened his mouth to speak when Shada came rushing to to door "Pharaoh! King and Queen Ishtar are here you must come quick!" Shada spoke in alarm "Yes of course " Atem spoke as he move quickly out of the room and followed Shada down the hall leading into the main room

Atem was greeted by the two both looking heart broken and upset "Sir Shakil and lady Alya what is the matter and has there been any news of my princess?" He asked as shakil shook his head, this alarmed the young prince "Then what is the matter?" He asked, Alya looked to her husband who shook his head, he knew exactly what she wanted, to turn the ransomed note over. "I think we should team our worrier's up" Shakil spoke.

Atem arched his brow and gave a slight nod "That might be a good idea they can comb over more of the land" He spoke as he waved his hand telling Mariku's parents to come with him, like two puppy dogs they followed the prince deeper into the palace. "How long has my fiancé been missing?" He asked looking back at them. "About a day" They replied Alya wiped her eye's they stopped seeing Isis eyes closed "Isis?" Atem asked breaking the woman free form her thoughts.

"Yes my pharaoh?" She asked looking at him "Have you seen anything?" The guardian only shook her head "No I'm afraid not my king" She spoke Atem was now frustrated as he turned back to the parents "Have you heard or seen anything at all?" He asked again. Shakil was about to shake his head no, still to full of pride to ask or help, however Alya took the note from her pocket and handed it over Atem ached his brow as he took the note and unfolded it beginning to read.

With each line his eye's grew wider and wider "She didn't run away or get lost she was kidnapped!" Atem yelled glaring down at the piece of paper " who dares kidnap my future wife" He growled as he continued threw until he came to the end "T.K, Thief King, that low life, he;s probably milking her for every little piece of knowledge" He spoke as he crumpled the note in his fist "Set!" He called as the brown haired and blue eyed priest came in and kneeled "Yes my pharaoh?"

Atem frowned "On your feet assemble the teams and look harder for Mariku, you find her you find him" Atem spoke "Now!" He yelled as all of his troops ventured out of the palace walls riding off into the night the pharaoh furious as he headed down to the stables "I will go and look for her myself" He spoke as he headed in and left on his stallion heading off into the night with his men.


	6. This is our plan

Akefia had given Mariku some cloths and had sent her to his room to change, he waited about five , ten minutes before he entered and was greeted by Mariku's breasts and a scream from the girl "Your still not done yet? how long dose it take you to-" He stopped his sentence as she started to shove him "Ah, hey-don't- you!"  
"Out! out! out!" Mariku yelled shoving Akefia out of his own bedchamber and slammed the door shut behind him , two of his men stood and blinked at him as he rubbed his head "Uhh..?" Akefia smirked looking at them, "She's changing" He spoke crossing his arm's and waited for the few knocks that would tell him that she was done.  
He sighed his finger's drumming along his upper arm before he heard the three little knocks "About time" He spoke walking into the room Mariku hugged her arms over her chest when the other came in "Don't you men knock!?" She yelled grumbling an sinking own onto he pillows. "Well not used to having to knock, on my own bedchamber door" He spoke as he removed the vest he had on.  
"Aren't there any girls here?" Mariku asked as she pulled a blanket over her self snuggling into it. "No just us men, woman aren't really attracted to us robber's they usually try and avoid us" He spoke looking threw the mass collection of gold and jewels. She nodded as she traced the bumps in the cover's "Makes sense" She spoke before blinking and holding up her hands "Not that I'm saying your ugly or anything just... eh... I'll shut up now" Mariku spoke her cheek a tad warmer.  
"Ah there you are" He spoke taking a rolled up piece of paper from the treasures and lied it out onto the small wooden like table, it was an entire map of Egypt, Mariku arched her brow from were she sat. Akefia traced way to the palace following the Nile, "Your going to Atem's palace?" Mariku questioned, her answer was a nod from the male. "But going along the Nile you will run into floods and the risk of being swept away by the current" She spoke as she leaned up and crawled to him and the map her own finger tracing the map on an entirely different root  
"You would have better luck going this way it may take a few extra minutes but it would be much safer" Akefia placed his pointer over his lips and nodded "True there will be many boats traveling that way" He thought for a few minutes longer before snapping "Me and my men will rush in to the front of the palace first an attack from the distance then back to here" He spoke his finger sliding over to one of the priests tablet rooms "Then while they are dealing with the chaos there I will slip back to the palace"  
She blinked looing down at the map "A straight forward attack wouldn't' work their guards are heavily trained an ambush would work better but from the rear" Mariku spoke as Akefia rose a brow at her "And why would you help me? you know damn well I'm not going there just to pay him a visit" he spoke and watched as she withdrew her hand. "Because " She spoke going and laying down onto the bed of pillows laying on her back "If he isn't;t there I don't have to get married".  
She spoke before rolling onto her side "And since I probably wont be getting out anytime soon might as well put my knowledge to good use"  
He smirked looking down at the map below "I like your attitude, however what I want are the Sennen Items meaning I will have to fight the priests and guards" he closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them looking at the map his eyes stopping at a dried thumb print, blood was used to make it, Kul Elna, the males pale eyes narrowed in anger.  
"I want them to see who's destroying their palace and taking their items" He paused for a minute glaring "Akefia the King of Thieves!" He growled and slammed the dagger into the part of the map where the palace was  
"They may have gotten stronger you know?" the princess added, when he would leave for the palace she would choose then to find a way out she could take out any of the men there, or so she thought, Mariku sat up and reached over yanking the dagger from the map twirling it in her fingers.  
Akefia's eye's followed her hand for a minute "They can be as strong as they want they have no chance against my Diabound" He snorted and leaned back again, folding his arms then he watched her for a minute or two while she juggled the knife "I will leave two of my men here I know that you're thinking about escaping" He spoke smirking as she gave growl.  
Mariku frowned as she threw the knife in his direction it was like this asshole could read her mind, the knife stabbed into the wall cutting two strands of his hair " And I will kick their asses" she spoke before she gave him her attention her head tilting "Diabound?" She asked "What's a Diabound?" she had never heard of such a creature, or was it a creature at all?  
He remained still when the knife hit the wall he turned his head to it, smirking Akefia pulled it out of the wall and rolled the handle in his hand for a minute or two thinking. For a princess she had guts then an odd thought hit him she would make a greater Thief Queen than the wife of some stupid Pharaoh..  
Akefia stopped dead in his tracks wait what did he just think? he even had to back himself up on that one, her? a Thief Queen? that stubborn little brat? after that thought a few other thing's popped into the King's mind, he shook his head in order to get rid of them and answer Mariku's question.  
"Diabound is my Ka, Aknamkanons Priests and the Pharaoh are the only ones who can use them well and me". He answered on the thought was thrown to the back of his skull. "Ka?" She asked tilting her head "I still don't underst- wait aren't those spirit monsters? I herd my parents talking about them" she was now curious s she leaned up onto her knees beside him looking down at the relaxing Thief king  
"Yes they are the sprit monster" He answered leaning back against the pillows his eyes looking up to her. Mariku nodded in response "I only heard little about them since a rule in the palace was that a princess dose not fight" She rolled her eye's as she spoke "My parents thought I was as delicate as a flower"  
"Or a Venus Flytrap" Akefia spoke as he looked down at his hand seeing the fading teeth marks She blinked looking at the mark before laughing seeing that the Thief wasn't going to kill her, or so she hopped, she relaxed a little "When are you planning to attack?"  
They were both blind, they couldn't see the connection that was slowly forming between the two as they shared the conversation


	7. Getting ready

"Sun down tomorrow" were the last words uttered between the two before the fell asleep, when morning came Akefia had gotten up early to prepare his men for battle watching as they sharpened their weapons "Good, you hold that grinding stone on more of an edge make sure it's sharp" He spoke as he looked down at his own dagger sharpening it to a fine point, this would be the dagger to tear the pharaohs heart out.  
Back in the darkness of the underground hide away Mariku soon awoke and yawned and rubbing her eye's looking around, they were pretty much used to the darkness. She stood from the vast amount of pillows the robe falling open, she grabbed it and closed it quickly eyeing a spider on the wall. "The hell are you looking at" she spoke before crushing the small creature before she tied the robe shut and walked onward.  
She stopped as she came upon the door, it was opened, walking out she shielded her eye's as she walked out into the sun it took a minute before her eye's adjusted. Spotting the bronze thief The princess walked a few pace's to him "Why the hell are you up so early" She asked ending with a yawn. "Preparing for tonight" Akefia answered as he patted one of the near by horse's necks filling a bag with extra weapons, as the sun rose higher in the sky Akefia pulled the tanned hood over his head  
The Thief king looked back at his men who were sharpening their weapons, picking up a sword he tied it to his belt, the left side and to his right was the dagger he had sharpened. Mariku tilted her head as she watched the men practice in combat and sharpen their weapons "Um.. what should I do?" she asked looking up at him, Akefia took his eye's off his men to look at her "You stay here and cause no trouble" He bluntly replied before he looked back at the small army he had his look remaining strict.  
Mariku frowned and placed her hands on her hips "But that boring I want to do something other then stand here and be eye candy for your sex deprived men" She spoke pointing at the group of males, "They are just men, deal with it" He spoke before he grabbed her chin, Mariku blinked and gave a small growl that sounded more like a hiss "I'll bite you again" she warned to the smirking wolf before her , "If you come with us we might lose you in the fight, or you will try and get away, plus this is too dangerous we will scare the pharaoh a little and if he really wants you back, he will have to pay" Akefia spoke before letting go of the females jaw.  
Mariku rolled her jaw a bit and rubbed it narrowing her eye's "Weather he wants me or not, I don;t want his sorry ass" she spoke and gave a 'humph' as she headed back into the cave like hide out as Akefia rolled his eye's , turning hearing one of his men chuckle "She's a thick headed female what do you expect"  
Mariku stood t the door way leaning against the wall staying silent as she watched then get ready "Just don;t get yourself killed" She spoke brushing a few strands of hair from her face, Akefia arched his brow hearing her "What?, the princess worries about the thief?" He smirked his head tilting slightly. Mariku blinked and shook her head "No because your the only one that knows the way back to my home, I was blind folded on the trip over here" She spoke pointing at her eye's Akefia's brow remained raised before his lip's curved into another smirk "Of course, don;t worry your majesty" He spoke and gave a fake bow. Mariku growled and rose her fist "I'm going to knock your jaw lose one of these days!"  
, one of his men pointed towards the setting sun the thief King nodded "Get on your horses!" He called as he watched his men grin and climb onto the hoofed beasts, Akefia chuckled and lifted up onto his own horse "Remember princess no trouble". "It's Mariku not princess!" She yelled as he and the rest of the men took off towards the palace, herself heading back to the chambers flopping onto the cushion like bed and sighed rolling over to look at the ceiling blinking.  
She rolled one way and then the other, it was silent , dead silent, giving a sigh she grabbed the near by robe, it held his scent and wrapped up in it "Don;t get killed" She spoke before catching herself, "Wait why should I worry weather he get's killed or not, he's just a no good rotten to the core thief!" he yelled sitting up her eye;s narrowed before she focused on the robe below her and gave a sigh "And yet... i worry" She spoke as she brought the thing back around her.


	8. The encounter

Meanwhile at the palace Atem stood upon the balcony over looking the kingdom and the rising moon, as a breeze of cool air blew past him he closed his eye;s and took in the crisp fresh desert air he looked down watching as one of the search parties walked threw the palace doors, the pharaoh quickly walked down to the grand hall were his throne sat. "Have you found her?" He asked as he walked into the hall  
The small group of men shook their heads, the leader reached into his pocket and took out a golden item "This is all we found so far" He spoke placing the gold item into the pharaohs hand, it was a gold bracelet with dark violate fabric. Atem lifted the item to his nose, closing his eyes he took in it;s scent "Lavender, that's her" He spoke as he turned from he group of men "Keep looking she's out there some were" He spoke walking away from the group, "But sir we've looked ev-". "No excuses!, you will look until you either die or find her!" He growled walking back to his room,  
this girl was a big part of the pharaohs plans, if he wanted to be a true king then he would have to marry this woman no matter what or weather she wanted to be wedded to him or not. With the sound of a slamming door the solders sighed and shook their heads. "Gentlemen is something the matter?" They heard a familiar voice "Evening master Seto" They both said bowing in respect to the priest, the blue eyed male rose his hand " Greetings men " He spoke before looking in the direction Atem had stormed off in "What is the matter with our Pharaoh?" he asked or rather demanded from the other's.  
"Oh uh.. it's about the princess" one spoke as Seto nodded "Ah yes, Mariku she is proving to be very trouble some as of late, I don't remember her ever running like this when her family would bring her here" He spoke looking towards the main doors "She was always well behaved and well tempered, I take it she is still missing?" he asked looking back down at them. They nodded, himself giving a sigh "Well all I can tell you is to keep looking, Isis is still trying to see anything or get any clues". "Oh! we did find something!" one of the solder's spoke before Seto could leave "Really? and what is that?" He asked turning back to them.  
"The pharaoh has it, it is the princess's bracelet", The hard haired males eye's widened slightly "Her bracelet?, were exactly did you find it?, can you take me to the exact place you found it?", the two solder's nodded "Yes we can master Seto ". With that the priest was off to find his friend Isis, his plan was to take her to the site were they found the bracelet, perhaps then they would be able to track the princess to please their pharaoh. As night fell Seto gathered up the rest of the guardians and the two solders to head out to the spot were the bracelet was found.  
In the same moment Akefia and his men were on their way to the palace, nothing but revenge in the bronze thief's eyes having left two men behind so they could watch over the girl and get her what ever she wanted or desired. Isis stood in the cool sand her hands at either side of her Sennen necklace her eye's closed "Hm..I still see a dark mis-wait.. there!" She yelled pointing to the west "The princess is in that direction" She spoke as she mounted her horse once again, Seto nodded "Good thank you Isis come on men to the west!" He yelled as they took off by moon light.  
Akefia and his men stopped just out side of the palace and stood staring at the structure a deadly grin on his lips "I think it's about time we made or presence known, don't you agree?" He asked as the thief to the left who nodded "Yes my lord", Back at the hide out the guardians and the solder's stopped in front of the hide out "Let's get our princess".  
"Ready your arrows" Akefia spoke his small band of thieves grinned as they lit their arrows on fire "Aim for the roofs of the huts" He spoke raising his hand and moved it forward, him and his small army charged for the kingdom, bursting threw the doors Akefia and his men's laughter awoke the people , that and the burning arrows as they hit the hit's, the structures quickly catching flame and burning, as the small band of thieves attacked the city,  
Akefia had his eye's on a bigger prize the Thief King snapped the reigns of the horse and took off towards the palace. All the commotion hat was going on awoke the Pharaoh the smell of burning wood brought the tri haired male to, as he stood up and move to his balcony his eyes growing "What in the name of" he muttered looking out at all of the destruction , the few guards that had stayed behind stood in front of he Pharaohs door.  
Down below the male watched as the thieves laid waist to the city, however there was no King there, Akefia had snuck into the palace and was on his way to Atem's bedroom sneeking in with ease. Upon realizing Akefia was not with the small group he became alarmed and grabbed his blade "Were are you hiding!, show yourself!" Atem yelled at the empty walls  
Akefia chuckled as he stepped out of the darkness dagger in hand "So we finally meet again Pharaoh" He smirked maliciously at the tri haired male , the Thief slowly walking towards him The pharaoh narrowed his eye's at the thief as he held his own weapon close to himself "I had received word that you took something that is mine" He spoke as he stepped forward aiming the blade at the thief who just chuckled  
"Not yours yet, I plan you take more from you then your precious little flower" Akefia smirked before pointing at the other "Your Puzzle hand it over". Atem placed his hand over the item that hung around his neck "You will never lay your hands on my puzzle" he growled narrowing his eye's at the smirking Thief King. "i don;t want to spill blood, however if you continue this i will be forced to" Atem warned stepping closer Akefia chuckled "You may not want to spill blood , but i do with or without you" He grinned,  
"Dark Magic attack!" both men blinked watching the door be blown open, Mahaad walking in, he had stayed behind to guard the Pharaoh. Akefia cursed and stepped back before his smirk returned "Thought you magicians were supposed to disappear" He spoke jumping from the window landing on his feet, the guardian and the illusion magician following him, if he couldn't get the Pharaohs puzzle he'd get Mahaads Ring.


	9. Victory and loss

Mariku hid within the shadows of the hide out the two men that been placed there to protect her had been slain by the pharaohs men, the female kept her hand clasped over her mouth to keep herself extremely quiet as the few men walked by half trying to find her and half sight seeing the Thief home, she waited until the small group had walked by before she slinked out of her hiding place trying to be as quiet as possible.  
"This place is so.. odd" Isis spoke as she looked around the flame lit halls. "This is the only room we haven't looked in yet" she spoke as they came across the Thief's bedchamber. "Hopefully she is here" Seto spoke giving a sigh "We need that girl" He muttered as they opened the door and looked into the room their jaws dropping at the amount of gold and trinkets the Thief had. "There has to be enough gold to fill two tombs here" Kirim awed  
"Wait do you smell that?" He spoke as the other guardians took a sniff "lavender, she was here, and she still has to be here" the threw spoke turning quick She must of managed to get past u-" Isis stopped s they drew closer to the entrance, were the two guards had stayed and in their grasps was their runaway princess struggling against them. "Princess!" the guardians spoke in unison Shit Mariku thought as she looked at the on coming group, Isis wrapped her arms around the girl much to her surprise "Oh dear Princess I am so happy we found you, we must get you back home"  
Inside Mariku was in panic, going back home meant she would have to marry the Pharaoh and become queen and it meant that she wouldn't see Akefia anymore they all seen him as this ruthless monster yet the only thing she seen was a man trying to survive. "I don't want to" she spoke softly at first, Seto's eye brow rose.  
"Excuse me Princess?" He asked as they walked her to their horses. "I don't want to!" She spoke louder and tried to break way from them "I don;t want to marry the pharaoh!" She yelled and struggled more against them, the guardians eye's grew Seto's narrowed as he stood behind her "My apologies Princess" He spoke before hitting her with the Sennen Rod knocking the blond out "Come we need to take her back to the palace were she belongs"  
The small group nodded as they picked Mariku up and lifted her carefully onto the horse taking off, heading back to the place and an awaiting Pharaoh.  
Meanwhile at the magicians training grounds, "Diabound attack!" Akefia spoke holding his hand out towards Mahaad as his monstrous creature send a shockwave towards the illusion magician sending the spell caster into the wall, Mahaad held his chest panting "Use your dark magic!" He called to the creature as he moved from the wall aiming it's staff at the dark creature it fire it's attack, how ever it's attack missed as Diabound vanished within the shadows , a just of wind had put the torches out,  
Akefia smirked "I hope your not afraid of the dark Mahaad" he chuckled as the guardian and his monster both looked around, Mahaad narrowed his eye;s before he looked back to the Thief. "Were did your monster go?" the only answer he got was dark chuckle from the other "Answer me!" Akefia smirked "Take a closer look" He spoke before yelling "Diabound attack again!". Mahaad looked back and gasped as he watched the dark creature send another shockwave into the Magicians back .  
"Illusion Magician no!" He yelled as he gripped his chest tighter causing him to kneel "H-How could... it vanish and reappear like that" He spoke before ground "I-I will not be defeated". Akefia smirked "Of course you will" He spoke before pointing at the spell caster "Diabound once more!". The Thief King spoke as Diabound sent another dead on attack onto the magician the guardian was casted into the darkness as his creature vanished, the rope of the ring snapped from the males neck , hitting the ground it rolled and landed at Akefia's feet.  
He chuckled as he picked the Ring up and looked up hearing the voice of the pharaoh coming to aid Mahaad "To late, Diabound an exit " He spoke as the creature blew a hole into the surrounding wall, walking to the edge he gave a whistle, calling his horse, hopping up onto it once the animal arrived and headed off into the night along with the few men he had left from that night.  
It was almost morning when Akefia arrived back to his hide away, the satisfied smirk on his face vanished as he seen the door wide open, concerned he heeded back quicker , hopping off the horse , he walked inside. He stopped seeing the two men he left on guard one slaughtered and the other clinging onto life. "M-My lord" He spoke s Akefia kneeled down beside him "Who did this?" He asked taking his dagger from his belt.  
The male below breathed deeply "The guardians" He wheezed "They- they took' er I-I'm sorry" He wheezed giving a cough, Akefia frowned as he nodded "I'm sorry" He spoke before he slit the dying mans throat, Standing up he looked at the ram sacked area "She must of struggled against them" He whispered to himself before turning to face the group "It is no long safe to stay here, The guardians will report to the pharaoh were we are and will send people to kill us"  
He spoke stabbing his bloody dagger into the wall "Burry these two then we will have to relocate, I know of another place we can use, so load everything onto the horses and get ready to leave" He spoke turning and heading to his chamber "Then I will get my treasure back" He spoke giving a growl "No one steals from me"


	10. I can't deny

When Mariku came to she blinked a few times, sitting p she placed her hand over her left eye "Ow my head.." she mumbled before sitting up farther taking her had away from her head she looked around "Were am.." she was cut off as the door swung open "Ah, Mariku my dear you are finally awake" Spoke the pharaoh as he entered the bed room stopping at the bedside "I was getting worried that you would never awake" He spoke taking her hand and kissing her knuckles  
"You've been out for quiet my princess" Atem spoke helping her stand up "I'm glad that my guardians made it there in time, I was so afraid that scum laid his filthy hands on you" Mariku was still a little out of it as she walked with him or rather was lead by him to the main hall. "Mariku!" she heard a woman's voice call, the bronze princess turned just as her mothers arms wrapped around her "Mother!" Mariku gasped wrapping her arms around the other, soon they were joined by her fathers arms.  
"My dear sweet Mariku your home safe" her mother spoke keeping a tight hold on her daughter "Did that Thief hurt you?, touch you? force your to-". "Mother!, mother calm down I'm fine, see fine he didn't;t hurt me, he was actually rather nice" The princess said her mother and father both looking as if they had been struck with a fish.  
"We will have to get the preparations for the wedding" Atem spoke, that snapped the female out of her little happy moment, she had to think of something she couldn't and didn't want to marry the pharaoh. "U-Um my King?" Mariku could feel vomit boiling up "Must we really I have just gotten home for being gone for so long may I please take the next week or so to relax?, I am here now there's no need to rush my dear King" She spoke already feeling sick to her stomach having to kiss this ass holes ass.  
Atem nodded "Indeed Seto will take you to your room my love" He spoke Mariku felt like she had thrown up in her mouth slightly as she nodded. The Princess froze as she felt his hand brush over her cheek and his hand rest on her lower back "Anything for you my future Queen" he spoke leaning in to kiss her. Mariku panicked and covered his lips with the tips of her fingers "M-My King it's customary that the princess and prince do not share a lip lock until the day o their union" she spoke pulling any and everything.  
"Oh yes how silly of me i am just thrilled that I have you back my rare flower" Atem spoke as he brushed his finger's threw Mariku's blond locks "It's good to be back my Ki-". "Just call me Atem my dear , after all we are to be wedded". "Atem" she spoke giving him the fakest smile she could muster "Please Atem I am quite tired " Mariku spoke slipping from his arms "I will see you in the morning" she gave him a wave ."Yes Sleep well my dear I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" Atem spoke as he headed to his own room.  
Mariku was so happy she didn't have to share a bed with him once out o his sight she gave a shudder and headed to her room. It was large and well decorated a luxury room, how ever she could help but miss that tiny little under ground room that held the pillows and wealth. Mariku gave a sigh as she walked to the balcony over looking the city. "I wonder what your dong right now" she muttered quietly. leaning down she sniffed her clothing, they still smelled like him the Princess closed her eyes as she took in the scent at lest she had that to remember him by she felt a hard throb in her chest as she turned way and headed back into her room to sleep.  
The next few weeks were hard she managed to prolong the marriage to the Pharaoh an they had made it to be within the next year thanks to her mother. Weeks turned into months two months to be exact, every night the Princess would stand on the balcony she didn't know why "I wonder if you miss me.."  
Mariku snapped her eyes open, what was she doing? why was her chest aching? why?, she closed her eyes as hot tears came to her eyes, she missed the Thief she couldn't deny it, she missed his touch, she missed his arms round her, he missed his scent, eyes, face , voice.  
She closed her eyes and laid her head on her arms there the Princess wept and there she realized... she loved him, she fell for the Thief King the one person she would never be able to have by her side. Mariku blinked as a large falcon came into sight, it came closer and closer. Mariku jumped back as it landed on the stone railing of her balcony she seen something tied to the things leg "Nice birdy, good birdy" she spoke as she reached or its leg, obviously the thing was trained. The thing that was wrapped around it's leg was a cloth like material she had never seen anything like it, unraveling the thing.  
There was a message written on the inside 'When the full moon rises I will steal you back' she blinked before she leaned forward and smelled the material. Her eye's snapped open as she looked down at it, it was him, he scent this, he hadn't forgotten her Mariku hugged the thing and closed her eyes "I will wait for you" she spoke quietly , folding it up and hiding it.  
Akefia sat upon the millennium stone and stared into the darkness he could hear them, all o them his villager's calling out to him 'get revenge' 'avenge us' 'Kill the pharaoh' 'Kill the pharaoh' 'Take revenge' 'avenge us' were few of the things they mostly whispered to the Thief, who was sick of hearing them all. He had moved his men to the tomb like setting after their last hide away was found. When the Thief couldn't take it anymore he got up and walked up the long stair case to be greeted by the night sky looking up at it.  
It had been a few months, two or three he thought since his second home was taken from him and he guess what he could call a friend?, he didn't know what to call her besides brat, he shook his head as he took a seat on one of the broken walls, one that use to be his childhood home here in Kul Ellna.  
He wondered what she was up to some times and he had to admit it was nice having her there a different voice, a different scent the way she walked was even different the way her hips rocked and the way her hair flowed down her back. Akefia couldn't deny he missed her which was rare very rare usually he avoided most contact and was more focused on his robberies, whistling soon a falcon came to him.  
Taking a cloth rom his pocket, he had prepared it earlier that morning, Akefia tied it to its leg "To the princess" He spoke lifting his arm up letting the bird take off, tonight was the night he would steal his treasure back form the Pharaoh.


	11. Together again

The princess had hidden the fabric piece under her pillow, she didn't allow people into her room, the only one that ever entered was the pharaoh which on a few occasions tried to get the woman to sleep with him, she of course turned him down with reasons , silly or not he listened to her. The girl was leaning against the rock railing of the balcony, the moon was full, were was he? were was that Thief?, she almost doubted his arrival, was he dead?, did they catch him?, what if it was her fault?. She thought her eyes growing glassy she did not want the man to die because of her.

She sighed and laid against the balcony railing watching as the clouds pass over the moon casting ghostly shadows down onto the ground, it was growing late and later still, Mariku walked away from the balcony and headed back into her room , was she a sucker?, well if she was she was a sucker with a broken heart. Mariku stopped as cool wind blew into the room, the nights were getting colder, turnings he stopped and stared. There.. there he was standing in the door way the moon light shining down upon his hair making the edges seem like they were glowing, his pale eyes even seemed to glow.

Being away from the Thief for so long, she noticed so many things, his scent, he way his scar sat over his eye at a slight angle, the red of his robe, Mariku took one step "Akef.." She trailed off before the Princess ran towards the older male her arms wrapping abound his middle. She felt him stiffen slightly before his arms were around her She snapped back into reality and pulled back with a nervous chuckle letting go and turning to walk farther into her room, hiding the blush across her face . "It's nice to see you again Akefia , I' m glad to see you are well and alive"

The Thief smirked, he could see right threw the girls act, how ever he didn't say anything was he walked in farther "Hn, talk about luxury" he spoke while walking in, there were so any valuable things there but, there was something twice even triple in value that he was after that night. He watched as she sat down onto the bed, he shrugged and took a seat as well, it was so much softer and the cover's were the finest of silk, Akefia ran his had across them, he wondered if she and the pharaoh had slept in this together, the thought made the thief grow angry.

The thought of the pharaoh laying his hands on her skin, his mouth on her among other things "You know-" , He heard her start to say his eyes looking back to her.

"You know- I almost thought you wouldn't come tonight" She murdered " And it made me so sad, I think" she finished. It made the Thief smirk "He hasn't laid his hands on you has he?, and tis bed have you both lay together?" He asked looking at her and almost gave a laugh as he eyes grew ad face redden.

"No I wont allow him to place his hands on me like that" She spoke her finger's moved in circles over her knee "An this bed, no we haven't laid together that comes the night of our wedding then we would start sharing this as man and wife" she mumbled sounding rather disgusted. Akefia smirked as the wheels in his min began to turn, what better way to get back at the pharaoh, then not only stealing back his desert rose , but sharing a passionate moment in the bed that he was supposed to be in.

Akefia looked back to the girl and stopped for a minute. Mariku blinked a little in confusion everything seemed to slow , she leaned closer "Akefia are you okay?" she asked , he never froze like this, how ever watching him nod eased her worry. He leaned closer which drew her slightly closer she could feel his breath against her lips her heart was racing a mile a minute "Akef.." She muttered before the space between them was closed.

Mariku's closed her eyes as their lips met the feeling was.. phenomenal the soft yet strong feeling of his lips against hers, Akefia's own eyes had laid shut as he kissed her, her lips so soft and sweet Akefia lifted his hand to her cheek his finger tips brushed against her mocha skin before his hand spared out over her cheek cupping it. Mariku's arms slid around the males neck as she drew the kiss deeper, yes her giving a soft moan into it, soon she found herself against the bed the thief had eased her back , her scenes were so over thrown with this odd feeling, this.. the need, she needed him. Akefia's hand fond it's way to her hip, how ever in the same moment the guardians were knocking at the door, pulling back Akefia smirked "And that is or que to leave"

Mariku's face was flushed and it took a few minutes for his words to get threw in her mind giving a nod she got up from the covers below. The guardians managed to bust down the door it having been locked "Thief!" Seto yelled, Akefia smirked as he wrapped an arm around her middle "Diabound hold them off" he spoke as the huge monstrous creature appeared the brown haired male called forth his battle ox to do battle . "That will keep them" The Thief King chuckled to himself "Hold on" Mariku blinked as she looked over the windows edge "W-Wha , Akefia are you crazy!?" She yelled "hmm yea maybe a little" He laughed as he jumped from the windows ledge Mariku spazzed and yelled curse after curse "Pipe down will you?" Akefia spoke as they landed on the thief's horse.

The horse reeled back and took off Mariku speechless, he did it, he had his Desert Rose back were she belonged, once returning to his new hide out the men below gave a cheer that their Lord had returned safe "Let us celebrate" Akefia called out the men rose their fists in the air giving a "YES!" in unison well almost in unison. While the men were laughing , getting drunk and celebrating Akefia went to the surface and took a seat on one of the ruins.

A little bit of wall that was left of his child hood home, he could still hear them the whispers of the villagers. In minutes they hushed, the bronze male arched his brow were did they go? they usually never- He stopped his train of thought as Mariku walked towards him "This seat taken?" she chuckled the Thief giving a smirk as he moved over a little letting her take a seat beside him both looking to the sky

"Hey Akefia?"

"Hm?"

"What will you do once the pharaoh is dead?"

Only one more chapter to go !


	12. My Queen you shall be

Chapter 12- My Queen you shall be

Akefia went to open his mouth to say something however.. he couldn't say anything.. he had nothing, he frowned "To be honest I've not giving it any thought" all the king had thought about was revenge it didn't occur to him that he had another life then getting his revenge. Mariku felt her face grow slightly warmer as she stepped closer and took the seat next to him, she pressed against him slightly, his scent filling her senses once again. Mariku closed her eyes as she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm up biting the inside of her cheek she looked over at him watching him as he stared at the sky above the moon shining down onto him. She slowly moved a bit closer and rested her head against his shoulder, it was calm, warm and pretty much peaceful there against the Thief.

Akefia blinked before he looked down at her watching her lay her head against his shoulder, giving a smirk he lifted his arm and wrapped it and his robe around her, the thief looked up at the sky once again. It was quite for the next few minutes. "You know, you ain't that bad and you fight well, for a spoiled little princess." He gave her a teasing smirk, trying to draw a bring up a conversation or anything to kill the silence in fear that the voices would start one again. Mariku looked up at him and chuckled. "I'm not little and you know that and I can prove it" She spoke , it was a stretch and probably would embarrass her in the future but what the hell, she leaned up and swang her leg over his lap sitting on hi lap, her now at lest two or three inches taller thanks to her spiked hair "See, taller then you now" Mariku smirked.

He looked p at at her and had to smirk before he moved his legs a bit making her slid down until they were at eye level, his hands cupping behind her so she wouldn't completely fall off his lap her hands having grabbed onto his shoulders . "Try to say that when you are not sitting on my lap little missie." He gave a rough chuckle his arms remaining around her, the bronze princess smirked looking him at eye level now, she was silent for a minutes her fingers tracing the edge of his red robe before her finger's lifted and traced his scar and his cheek, "You know for a so called 'evil vicious black hearted thief your not so bad" She chuckled as she continued to rub the scar and cheek.

"I can change personalities with ease, people I don't like see the murderer, people I can stand well.. they get to see someone else" He murmured "The man behind the monster." Akefia spoke and smirked at her, tilting his head slightly into her touch it felt..warm and soft.. two things he didn't feel or experience much, not since childhood.. "Well I'm glad I;m one of the ones you can stand" Mariku chuckled as she continued to crease the thief's cheek watching him tilt his head against her hand brought up that strange feeling again. "Meh, I can't change personalities I'm all bitch". Her finger's brushed past his cheek into his white locks brushing them, it was strange.. how normal this felt being there on the thief's lap, the man that was known as a cold blooded killer.

"After the pharaoh is gone, I'm not sure what I'll do if I go home my mother and father will try and marry me off again, or I'll have their guards after me for the rest of my life" she spoke and shrugged, Akefia watcher her for a minute before speaking "Well why don't you come with me then?, and be a thief in training" he asked before smirking "Or a slave". Mariku's face went bright red looking at him even giving a slight squeak "M-Me?" She asked watching him nod. "That means, you'll have to stop being such a klutz" He smirked and pressed a finger against her forehead Mariku arched her brow as she snapped at his finger "Hey in my defense my skirt was and is to long" She spoke poking his chest "So ha I win"

"Of course, blame it on the clothes." The thief king smirked and flicked her nose, She covered her nose "Ah, why you" she pushed him sending him back falling off the piece of broken wall since his arms were around her she was pulled along with him, behind it was a large sand doon, rolling down to the bottom laughing all the way down. He laughed a long with her it had been ages since someone had laughed in this hidden forgotten village and more important.. Akefia couldn't hear the voices anymore. Just Mariku's voice and his own. Reaching the bottom they came to a stop him above her when they were done laughing he looked down at her watching as she caught her breathe. He smirked lifting his hand and brushed some hair out of her face.

Mariku's laughter died down to a snicker closing her eye's as he brushed the bangs out of her face opening them she looked up at him and in that moment she realized something.. she was well happy there with 'one of the most dangerous' criminals. The princess chuckled as she reached up grabbing two fist full's of his robe she pulled him down pressing her lips to his once again , this time however she didn't hold back pushing into the kiss. He kissed her back and raised her head slightly with his palm. She made the voices go away, she even eased that pain inside him. Whatever was going to happen, it would be the right thing even Diabound hissed softly in Akefia's mindset as he gently stroked his fingers along her neck.

Mariku gave a quiet moan into the kiss, her hand's letting go of the red cloke and slipping inside of it and the tan one as well, her hand's resting and rubbing against his back one slipping to his hair entangling her finger's within his locks, it felt so right to the young girl everything in the world was at peace, she pulled back only when she was in direr need of air. However that didn't stop her, slowly she kissed his jaw to his neck, the kisses becoming nips  
Akefia closed his eyes as the females nips his hands trailed over her clothed body.. no it wasn't enough, he wanted her, in every way she was perfect for him.

He pulled from her just for a few short seconds, removing his crimson cloke resting it upon the warm sand before laying her down onto it hovering over her once again, slowly one by one he removed her clothing, exposing her beautiful slim body to the stars above she was a rare treasure that would belong to no one else. Mariku allowed the Thief King to remove her cloths one b one, each stroke of his skilled hand, each touch sent shiver's and tingles threw her body "Akefia" She gave a soft moan of his name tilting her head for the bit "Ahn" She breathed , her hands stroking down his chest feeling the muscles below her finger tips looking up at him the moon behind him casting a white bluish glow to him, her hand creased his cheek again . "Akefia... if you were every to take a slave... I offer myself to you" she spoke her face heated, cheeks flushed with color

Akefia halted his action looking down at her, her large lavender eye;s one him the moon making them shine, reaching down he picked up her hand lifting it to his face, slowly he pressed a kiss to her knuckles resting his lips against her warm skin  
"No" He spoke, Mariku felt her heart swell, he.. he didn't want her?, was she just another random woman to him?, Akefia smirked he could see it in her eyes, exactly what she was thinking, such a silly girl she was, moving her hands away he leaned farther down  
"I shall take you with me, were I go, not as a slave, but as a queen" he spoke before closing the space between them.

At that her heart skipped a beat, it took her a few minutes before kissing him back. Queen.. his Queen... the Queen of Thieves, as they kissed Akefia removed the last barrier of clothing fro their bodies  
"My King". Mariku broke free whispering softly as her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck. Akefia silenced her with a deep kiss, the cool desert night grew warmer as their bodies touched each other, he gave a aroused growl against her mouth as his length touched her warmth he knew she was a virgin and she was precious, so he would treat her like it, Mariku's mind was swooning and sweat away, she parted the kiss to give another soft moan as their crotch's made the slight contact, yes she was nervous but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Mariku wanted to give him everything and anything she could make him laugh and make everything better, she brushed her hand over his cheek

He ave her one last peck to her lips "Now relax" he spoke quite softly to her, he couldn't wait much longer, he was to the point of feeling small throbs of pain plus he wasn't stupid, he knew he was larger then the averaged sized male and this was her first time, meaning it would indeed hurt her but he would make up for the discomfort and pain soon enough, seeing her nod to him, he took hold of his erection and slowly begun to push it inside of her moving slowly until he was completely inside of her .  
Mariku gasped loudly as he broke her hymen, she could feel the deep pop inside of her followed by the pain "Ah ahnn.. ow... ow A-Akefia" She spoke biting her lips hard  
"Shh" he spoke as he brushed his hand over her cheek a soft kiss placed to her kips to try and distract her from the pain, it took every ounce of control within him not to move until she was ready

Mariku looked up at him her eyes glassy , cheek deeply flushed, he was inside of her completely, slowly she gave a nod. Akefia rested his forehead against hers as he begun to thrust his hips she could feel the painful throbs slowly decreasing and changing into something different, something she had never felt, pleasure, there was a slight pain as he began to move, how ever it faded quick , she could feel the small bit of blood dripping from her each time he reentered her, her lips parted, she began to pant , the vice like grip she had on his shoulder loosened "Ak-Akefia" She moaned his name , before pressing a kiss to his lip's her body working on it's own her hips lifting to meet every one of this thrusts, her passage tight and slick.

Akefia gave a heated growl as he thrusted in and out of her warm body, her slick passage was driving the Thief King insane with pleasure, his hands dipped own to her chest gripping and rolling her breasts finger's pressing and rolling her nipples making the female moan a bit louder Mariku was in pure bliss as she arched her back up against his hand gasping a moan her hands resting and holding onto his forearms "I-it's am- amazing" She panted "Ahn deeper please deeper" She moaned her muscles contracting around him as she throbbed against him, the feeling was so intense she could feel all of him, ever curve of his length as he pushed in and pulled out of her. The bronze male lowered his face to her chest, his tongue lapping and licking at her hardened nipples, lightly biting at them making her almost cry out his name as he begun to move harder and deeper.

Mariku arched higher against him as he moved deeper, this was unlike anything she had ever felt, so much pleasure and that small hint of pain in the end drove her crazy "A-Ah hell my king don't stop oh please don't stop" She panted her hips arching into his more to get him as deep as she could, her hands tightened on him as did her walls, how ever when he brushed against one certain part Mariku gave a gasp and a loud , loud moan of his name "T- the hell there right there " She moaned "Ahhhhnnn harderr" She gasped her finger's lacing with his lock, her second hand gripped the cloke beneath her  
He panted against her as he thrusted harder, as hard as he cold against her , hearing her moan and call out for him made a slight shiver run own his back, a smirk came to his face, he had found her sweet spot, with an angle of his hips he struck it with each thrust, he nipped and biot at her neck , a series of love bites. Mariku cried out in pleasure as he bit her neck each thrust me made, made her body shiver and shake in pleasure, she wasn;t sure what it was but there was something building up inside of her, her walls growing tighter and tighter and before she knew it she arched her back and screamed out in pure bliss crying out his name as she came her walls constricting him, Akefia closed his eyes as he felt her tighten around him, like a snake to a victim, it was intense almost to intense for the King he couldn't hold it, he came not long after her, grinding his teeth as he came deep inside of her , his arms pulling her close to himself. She groaned in pleasure as she felt the warmth of him as he came , it sent a shiver down her spine, kissing back once before she laid back panting, her body still coming down from it's high her arms and legs shaking as she looked up at him giving her own tired grin before pressing a short kiss to his lips "Amazing" She gasped.

Akefia slowly pulled out of her and laid to the side, using the second part of his cloke to cover them up, bringing her close to him, her head laid against his chest starting to doze off. The Thief looked up at the stars that hung above, he could see several spirits fly above them, along with Diabonds spirit, part of him wanted to think that those spirits were of his mother and father showing their approval of the beautiful Desert Rose that rested on his chest. He watched them fly by again, the Thief slowly begun to doze as well holding his Queen.

_  
Okay!, I hope you all enjoyed that story tell me what you thought about it and all, and for those of you who kept following it thank you and I have a little surprise for you all. Now that Desert Rose is finished I will be writing a Sequel 83, here is a preview,

Desert Rose 2: Memory

Her hair was golden.. skin bronze, eyes lavender and glowed like the evening sky, her name and voice had been forgotten sadly..much had indeed been forgotten and or changed, he did not remember his name... much like the nameless pharaoh.. so he now dubbed himself by the name of his light, Bakura. Nor he could he remember much of his Desert Rose, his mind clouded by the dark master, sometimes.. he believed that Zork locked that memory away when he called the dark being forth. when his rose laid dying on the palace floor that much he could remember just... not her face.

Bakura's eyes snapped open, he had fallen asleep within his soul room, it didn't happen often, plagued by nightmares of his past, of Kul Elna, reaching up he felt his face... tears he wasn't even aware that he had leaked them, moving his hand away he studied the small beads of what he guess was water and watched it drip own his middle finger to the floor. It was another dream of that damn wench, why did this bitch torture him, who was she even, Bakura ave a growl and slammed his fist against the wall of his Soul Roon. "Damn it remember". He spoke to himself, though his attention was quickly drawn as his Hikari opened a link  
'Bakura?, are you o-'  
"I'm fine", lied the spirit, its not that he hated the boy, no of course not, he needed this human in order to live, though sometimes he could become frustrating  
"Just had a few dreams"  
'That girl again?' Ryou thought, the teen was currently in his math class writing a few lose notes here and there  
"Yes and shut up don;t even think abo-"  
'Awe Bakura's got a girlfriend' teased the light  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH OUT!"  
'They are your teeth to'  
"...Fuck..." and with that the link was closed

_  
Alright that's all you get for now 83 3


End file.
